Show off and Score
by Roanam
Summary: Keet has always had his eyes on Kina, but he's never been able to get her attention. Now he has a plan to win her heart ! hopefully nothing goes wrong...


**Hello! I've had this idea in my head for a really long time(since last year), and I'm finally trying to turn my fic idea into an actual fic. I hope you guys enjoy it, and I'll try to update regularly. I've never written a Legend of Zelda story, so please be patient with me. I love the Zelda series, and I've played a lot of games, but I've never had the confidence to write from it. Until now ha ha.**

(skyloft is still in the sky, so this is AU. I haven't beaten SS yet, so I don't want to have too many end details in this fic).

**/**

**/**

**/**

As great as it was to have Link and Zelda back, Keet just couldn't enjoy it. Not as much as everybody else at least. Everyone was so excited about having the 'hero' back, and there was one girl in particular that Keet wished link didn't have the attention of. Link had decided to come to the Lumpy Pumpkin to play his harp, and all the girls were going crazy and swooning over the knight.

Kina was one of those girls.

Keet sighed and took a gulp of his pumpkin juice. He had been head over heels for Kina for the longest time, and it hurt when she would go around talking and flirting with other boys. He hated that more than anything, but had never said anything. It wasn't his place to say anything, mostly because he hardly ever spoke to Kina. Whenever he spoke to her he always did something stupid like spilling his pumpkin soup, or accidently tripping on pumpkin in the patch. Kina hated it when people spoiled food, and Keet had accidently done that several times while talking to the girl. He couldn't help it though, he was always so nervous around her.

How could a guy not be nervous around Kina? She was the most beautiful girl on Skyloft to Keet. Keet couldn't help but smile at the girl as she got onstage, and began singing with Link. _If only she would sing with me. _Keet knew the chances of that was very low. He didn't have the same appeal as Link. He had never been to the surface, he wasn't a knight, he couldn't play an instrument, and he couldn't even talk to her without getting nervous. Kina had hopped off the stage by now, and was chatting away with Link and Zelda. Even though everyone knew that Link and Zelda were together, Keet could tell Kina was flirting with the hero. Even Zelda could tell, but the blonde girl didn't say anything. Keet groaned in frustration and put a couple rupees on the table as a tip and walked out, not even finishing his juice. He had lost his appetite a long time ago.

Keet looked up at the darkening sky and signed. Usually when it would get dark whoever was outside had the responsibility to tell everyone inside that it was getting dark. It was like this because flying at night was not easy. Even knights that had been trained to fly at night sometimes had a hard time leading their birds in the dark. Keet could see everyone laughing and having a good time in the Lumpy Pumpkin. Keet didn't want to disturb their fun, and right now, Keet didn't care if they were stranded at the Lumpy Pumpkin for the night. No one would know Keet hadn't warned them. No one would even notice that Keet was gone. The boy took a running start on the platform and jumped into the sky, whistling to his loftwing, Boche.

The air felt damp, and Keet knew that meant it would probably rain soon. There would be no way anyone could fly home in the rain at night. Keet didn't feel bad for stranding everyone at the Lumpy Pumpkin. So what if they had to spend a night there? At least they'd be able to spend the night there with company. Keet went to the Lumpy Pumpkin everyday, and the only sort of attention he ever got was Kina placing a drink or soup down before walking away.

Keet needed something to happen in his life. Something exciting. Something that'll get Kina's attention. Keet was walking towards his house when he saw Pipit leaving his house. _Wow I didn't even notice he wasn't at the Lumpy Pumpkin. I guess not everyone was there. _

"Hello Keet! Nice night huh?" Pipit was annoyed, but still greeted Keet. Keet however, wasn't in the mood for greetings, and simply said, "It is a good night Pipit." before continuing his walk to his home. Keet was stopped by an arm grabbing onto him, and Keet looked at the ground as the knight spoke to him. "Keet what's wrong. Talk to me, you know i'm here for you."

Pipti was right, he was always there for him. But then again, Pipit was so nice that he was somehow able to be there for everybody. Keet didn't know how he did it. _If Pipit went to the Lumpy Pumpkin more often I bet Kina would love him... No. Stop thinking things like that! _Keet looked up at the older boy. Pipit was only trying to help. Keet sighed and spoke softly,

"You're good with girls aren't you Pip?" The older boy was obviously taken back by the question, but nodded at the boy, and listened as keep spoke,"I just. there's this girl that seems to like everyone but me, and now that Link is back that just gives her someone else to like. I don't know what to do, I want to impress her, but I don't know how. "

"Maybe I could talk to her to see what she likes for you? I have Karane, so you won't have to worry about me stealing her from you," Pipit said softly. Keet then suddenly grabbed Pipit's arm, making the yellow-clad boy jump.

"No!" Keet looked very nervous, "She likes knights, I can't have a knight talk to her. Even without the uniform, she'll be able to tell how great you are." Pipit blinked at the boy, not sure if he should suggest something else or not. Pipit decided to go ahead and suggest it.

"Why don't you join the academy? You can work the night patrols to pay for it if you speak to Headmaster Gaepora. " Pipit knew that he was offering Keet the job that he desperately needed, but he always thought the boy would make a great knight. Also, Keet was a boy in love, so Pipit figured he needed the job more if he got the girl in the end. Keet was quiet for a minute before speaking, "Yeah. That's a great idea Pipit! I'll speak to Headmaster Gaepora in the morning!" Keet was all smiles as he ran to his house, eager to sleep so tomorrow would come fast.

_Of course the answer to my problems was obvious! All I have to do is become a knight!_

**/**

**/**

**/  
**

**A/N: And that's the first chapter!  
I'm probably going to google things about the knight academy, because the way I see it, it's mostly for older boys, probably 15+. I mean I haven't really seen any really young guys in the academy when I've been playing. **


End file.
